RWBY: Armor of the Lost Kingdom
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: The war between Light and Darkness raged on for as long as anyone could remember. However the Balance could tip in the favor in either direction due to several factors. One such factor is the Armor of the Lost kingdom.
1. Legend of the Lost Armor

Cat: RWBY

Title: RWBY: Armor of the Lost Kingdom

Rating: M

Pairing: Pollination (Enabler Included)

Summary: The war between Light and Darkness raged on for as long as anyone could remember. However the Balance could tip in the favor in either direction due to several factors. One such factor is the Armor of the Lost kingdom.

This is more or less an Idea I had while I was taking a nap yesterday. I dicided to write it down and Post it before I forgot about it. If it does well. After I return I'll add more chapters.

"Birdie No!," speech

" _Brothers of the White Fang!" though/flashback/stories_

"Ruby Rose leader of Team RWBY speaking!" Scroll communication

I do not own RWBY in any way shape or form, it was created by Mounty Oum, and owned By Rooster teeth. I'm just a fan who likes to write.

00000000000000000000000

 **Prolude**

 **Location: Patch Island**

 **Place: Xiao Long/ Rose/ Bradwen home**

 **Time: 1900**

A young woman of 25 sat on the bed as two little girls snuggled up to her. The younger girl who shared her silver eyes smiled up at her. The woman smiled down at them as she was handed a book by her older daughter.

"Alright girls what story do yo want to hear today?" asked the woman as she opened the book. "The tale of 300... No to many men with no shirts, The Tale of Maidens? No I read that one already.

"The Lost Armors mom!" said the ball of sunshine as the silver eyed girl nodded.

The woman nodded. "Alright then Sunshine.

 _Once long ago, before the four kingdoms were known as 'The great powers sevreal Kingdoms existed thoughtout the world. One such Kingdom who's name has been forgotten with time was known for their dust weaving and Magic skills, that had not been seen since the formation of the great Kingdoms of the world._

The blonde haired girl groaned. "Come on mom! Magics doesn't exist, only Arua, Dust, and Sembalances!" said the blonde girl with the silver eyed girl nodding herself.

"Yeah like your semblance to make awesome cookies!" yelled the silver eyed girl making the young woman laugh

The young woman laughed. "Your right, but this is a fairy-tale my little sunshine and little Rose," said the young woman touching both girls noses.

 _Anyway For several years the Kingdom was known as the most powerful in the world. However they were arrogant in their power. And allowed themselves to dull overtime. The other Kingdoms saw this weakness and decided to slowly whittle down their power base. As this happened the Creatures of Grimm felt the fear and Weakness of the lost Kingdom and began to attack said kingdom with the intent of destruction. As this happened the Queen was propositioned by several warrior kings for her hand in exchange for warriors and support. Enraged, the queen turned them all down. But in all her pride induced rage she had alienated would be allies. This made the Kingdom an easy target for bandits and Grimm alike. The Queen decided that she would not lose her Kingdom to Fools and the creatures of Darkness and came up with a plan_

 _She commissioned her Best Dust Weavers, Black smiths, and Mages to create the weapons that would save her kingdom. Using the metal Orichalcum and several different combinations. After nearly 2 years of work they succeeded, but only in creating four armors. To keep the armors safe the armors were sealed inside an Object that resembled a necklace. By the time the warriors were able to mount an counterattack on the grimm It was too late._

 _The final order of the queen was to scatter the eight armors to the wind so as to not allow them to fall to the darkness._

The woman stopped reading as she noticed that both girls had fallen asleep. She carefully placed the book down and tucked her girls in together before kissing them on their cheeks, Getting up she left the door open before standing before her husband and teammate.

"Are you sure you want to do this Summer?" asked Qrow his eyes downcast.

"I don't like this Sum. Sending you off on a Solo mission inside the Lost Territory. That's HER domain," said Tai looking at the woman before him.

Summer smiled as she put a gentle hand on both men's faces. At one point they were both clean shaven men. "Oz needs this done. It shouldn't take me more a week," said Summer as she kisses both their cheeks.

Summer backed away as she rasied her white cloak and grabbed her sword and strapped it to her side. Summer vanished into the night. The last night anyone would see her alive .

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. This idea cam to me during a nap and I had to write it down. It was just to good to pass up. I hope this story becomes as good as my club Rose Story was.


	2. Soul Deep Inside

Cat: RWBY

Title: Armor of the Lost Kingdoms

Rating: M

Pairing: Pollination (Enabaler Included)

Summary: The war between Light and Darkness raged on for as long as anyone could remember. However the Balance could tip in the favor in either direction due to several factors. One such factor is the Armor of the Lost kingdom.

Hey everyone I'm back! I'm so glad to be back from my business trip and writing again.

Okay so while I was on my Business trip I decided to read this story and I noticed that I made a mistake in my rush to post this before I left. In chapter 1 it said 8 armors on a second part, but it is four armors. So to clarify at any given time there are 4 people with armors.

Oh I didn't say this last time, but this will loosely follow cannon. For now onto the review Responses

 **Dark Dhampir:** No kidding. I know I set the bar high, but I'm just that kinda Guy!

 **Merendinoemiliano:** I don't generally bash, unless I HATE a character. For story plans i'll need Ozpin to (You go deaf as the spoilers roll off the tongue) and that's his whole roll in the story.

"Birdie No!," speech

" _Brothers of the White Fang!" though/flashback/stories_

"Ruby Rose leader of Team RWBY speaking!" Scroll communication

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: Soul Deep inside**

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Western Patch Village**

 **Time: 1230**

Most people who lived in The City of Vale never had a reason to leave. Sure the coastal villages were a nice place to visit, as were the well protected towns several miles to the south and East of Vale were alright to visit, but the prospect of them being attacked by Grimm was always a thing. However No one truly visited the Island of Patch unless they were training at Signal as a Primary Huntsmen's school or get their license without attending one of the 'Big 4' as Beacon, Shade, Atlas, and Haven were often called.

As those who never came to Patch wouldn't know Patch was actually a fairly big island. At nearly 38 miles long and 26 miles wide, you could get to most locations on patch in a day. Signal could be found on the eastern coast of Patch, 3 miles from the eastern village which had a populous of about 400 people and was the main farming lands of Patch. The southern part of Patch was more or less one massive dock station where boats, Bullheads, and other transports were. The northern part of the island was mostly dominated by private land owners who wanted nothing to do with others. The Xiao Long/Rose family owned land out here, but more due to the fact that Summer brought the land before Ruby was born. Finally was the western village with housed the most people in patch, about 2000 people. It was also the place where Patch held it's Annual Festival to celebrate being around for almost 40 years. Since the end of Great War.

The booths, grounds, and games were all set up and the Festival was in full swing. Currently walking around the (in)famous Xiao Long/Rose sisters. Yang Xiao Long-Rose and Ruby Rose.

Yang was a budding beauty at the age of 12. Already many boys were already asking her out or would, but the fact that she had a very protective younger sister who was also her best friend. Yang had lilac eyes, tanned skin, Long blonde hair that as pulled into two pigtails on the side of he head with her bangs covering her forehead, Yang wore a pair of Black finger-less gloves, an Orange sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and brown shoes. Yang being the older of the two was a fun loving, outgoing person, with a temper on the flip side that made full grown men terrified of her. Aside from that she wore a pair of training brawler gloves that enhanced her already impressive strength. It didn't hurt that she was learning Taiyang's style o fighting.

Ruby while a lot like yang was vastly different from her sister. Ruby's more round face and moonlit pale skin made her 'cute' and everyone loved Ruby. Even though people loved Ruby, yang wanted to keep her all to herself. While both were outgoing Ruby was much shyer then Yang was and had problems getting along with new people. Sure she had friends, but was always shy. Ruby had short black hair with red tips, silver eyes full of innocence that could full many people if they had never seen Ruby angry, wearing a red sleeveless hoodie that was zipped to the middle, a white sleeveless shirt, a red cape with a hood that went to her knees and a rose crest clasp, a black skirt that went to her knees, and black shoes. Everyone who knew Ruby would call her a kind innocent girl, but if you ever made Ruby's 'bad list' you were in for a rage that Even Yang couldn't escape. Strapped to her side was a training sword.

As the Xiao Long/Rose sisters played games, walked the grounds, and road rides they were just enjoying each others company. For a long time their dad had been on a tear/bender after the death of their mother Summer. This was when Yang was 7 and Ruby was 5. For the longest time Tai had been just a shell of himself. This left Ruby and Yang to raise and look out for each other. In time this turned into a bond that was so strong, almost nothing could tear them apart. As they neared the entrance of the Festival ground Ruby left out a yawn. (1)

Yang smiled as she grabbed and clasped her little sister's hand in her own. "Tired already Rubes?" asked Yang.

Ruby smiled at Yang. "A bit. Today was a lot of fun. I just want to look at one more booth," said Ruby with a pleading look at Yang.

Yang sighed. "You know I can't deny that look. One more booth and then we head to the Pachyderms," said Yang, before kissing Ruby on the forehead.

Ruby smiled at her sister as they looked at the stalls. Many of them they had seen several times. As Ruby was about to give up she looked at a booth that she hadn't really seen before. It was an Older style traveling cart. Honestly it looked like the merchant carts from the 100 Kingdoms Era, that was still in use today. As the Duo approached they noticed that the Cart was manned by a woman. She didn't look old, maybe in her late teens early 20s. It wasn't unusual to find people like this scattered around seeing as a lot of people left home in their late teens. Her hair was short and brown, she was slim with a bust size that was modest and wouldn't draw to much attention past the neck and even so the fact that she had bandages wrapped around her eyes and head, she wore a white dress with red trim and armor.

Ruby was drawn to this cart and slowly walked up to the woman and her cart.

"Hello children. To what do I own the honor of two young and beautiful maidens coming to my cart?" said the woman with a small smile, but with a voice that held something dark that both Yang and Ruby missed.

Ruby was looking at the woman with her held tilted. "How can you see us?" asked Ruby, only to be bopped on the head by Yang.

Yang gave Ruby a small glare of disapproval. "Ruby apologize now!" hissed Yang.

Ruby looked at the woman. "I'm sorry ma'am.

The woman gave a small laugh. "No need to apologize my dear. I was blinded by bandits when I was several years ago. I was taken in as one of them, but escaped some years ago. While I was under their... 'care' I unlocked my Aura and Semblance. My original Semblance was simply future Sight, but out of need my semblance evolved into Clairvoyance, something that the Bandit leader found incredibly useful to her own plans and goals. In a way I now have sight beyond sight and see things beyond the normal scope. I'd rather not bore you two young ladies with all that it entails. Go ahead and look at my wares. In fact as you two are the first customers of the day anything you buy will be 5 Lien," said the woman. (2)

Yang and Ruby's eyes lit up hearing this. They had 50 Lien left of the 300 that their dad gave them for the fair and seeing as how a Pachyderm ride back to the road near their hom was 5 lien and they still needed to get food as their dad was working security, they had about 15 lien to spend. As the girls looked at the wares the woman kept her 'eyes' on Ruby. Without her Sight the woman saw things clearly. Also to clearly. The girl Ruby had an interesting Aura that was lined with a heavy destiny. A destiny that was not suppose to be hers. No it belonged to another. Something else to take note of was the threads of fate their were connected to her. She could see several, but three red ones stood out they were 'glowing' even more some then a few others. One was connected to the Aura of the Blonde girl, while the others she couldn't make out who they belonged to, but they had a mix of white and black attached to them. (3)

"This girl will have an interesting story to tell," thought the woman.

"Hey ruby what do you think?" asked Yang as she picked up a cowboy had and put it on her head. It was a brown affair, with a black band around the top. Nothing to fancy, but on Yang, especially with her pigtails it looked good. (4)

"Wow Yang that hat looks so cool on you," said Ruby in awe of her sister.

"Maybe, but I think I have something that would look 'cool' on you too little one," said the woman as she grabbed a box from under the counter and opened it. It was a necklace on a chain of black and gold, the pendent attacked was a hexagon with a rose that wrapped around a crescent moon. As Ruby stared at the pendent, she couldn't help but be drawn to it for some odd reason. Ruby grabbed the pendent and looked at it. Yang took the pendent from Ruby before wrapping it around Ruby's neck.

"The items you selected suits you both. That's 10 Lien," said the woman as Yang handed over the money.

Yang and ruby turned to leave, but stopped. Ruby turned to the woman.

"Excuse me ma'am," said Ruby.

"Yes Child?" asked the woman.

"We never got your name," said Ruby.

The woman looked at Ruby for a moment, as if looking into her soul, before she chuckled. "It's been a long time since anyone cared to know my name. There are even days i forget what it is. Theresa. Theresa Moon," said the Woman doing a little bow.

"I hope we met again one day Miss Theresa," said Ruby as she and Ruby turned and left.

As Ruby and Yang left her sight Theresa reached up and removed her bandages. This revealed that she had silver eyes, but the pupils of her eyes were white and between her eyes was a jagged line created by the sword of her former Master. "Take as many steps as you must little Rose. They will all return to me. For you and I are the Last of Silver," said Theresa before she and her cart vanished into thin air.

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Xiao Long/ Rose home path**

 **Time: 1320**

As Yang and Ruby walked down oh so familiar Road, they allowed themselves to tune the world out. Neither girl was a stranger to the Creatures of Grimm, seeing as both girls were already strong enough to kill several Beowovles by themselves. No Grimm on Patch ever made it out of the 'Early stage' and even then the most powerful Grimm on Patch was an Ursa Major that seemed to avoid people and could for whatever reason avoid even a seasoned huntsmen.

As the duo spoke and laughed neither noticed the shadow creeping along the trees. It's red eyes gazing at them with intent of destruction. It was a Rare Grimm. It was a Shapeless One. A Grimm that not many people ever saw. It wasn't strong by any means, but most people never saw one and didn't really know how to handle them. The Shapeless set it's eyes on Ruby, before flying out the tree at her intent on impaling her with it's makeshift claws. Yang saw the shadow and managed to push Ruby out of the way, but in doing so the shadow took it's claws across the left side of her back and arm! In Yang's haste to protect Ruby she didn't activate her Aura. While both Yang and Ruby could use Aura currently neither of them could activate it on a subconscious level yet and had to actively do so. As Yang hit the ground blood dripping from the claws marks she looked at the terrified look on her sister's face. (5)

Yang gave a pained smile to Ruby. "I'm fine," said Yang as she struggled to get up, but it hurt so damn much! "Just... Go Ruby,"

Ruby shuck her head in the negative as she drew her training sword and ran I front of Yang. The Shapless's eyes narrowed in... amusement. The silver eyed thought she could protect the other human. Charging at the girl it knocked aside her feeble defense. Ruby slid across the ground and rolled along the ground. Ruby quickly got up and grabbed her sword a few scrapes and scratches, but otherwise okay. The Shapeless jumped above her and grabbed her using a 'tail' before swinging her around several times, before throwing her into a tree. Ruby slid to the ground barely moving, but eyes wide. Satisfied with it's work on the Silver eyed girl, it turned it's attention to the yang. Ruby's eyes widened in fear as the Grimm slowly approached Yang. Then Yang looked at Ruby and smiled a Sad smile.

"I love you," said Yang.

Hearing those words from the ONLY constant in her life caused something inside of Ruby to snap. Ruby got to her feet and glared at the Grimm as Reddish-silver Aura exploded from her body. Forcing the grim to look at her

(Que face paced Music)

 _There's no where to run and Hide_

 _You've awoken the Monster deep inside_

 _Now you won't escape alive_

 _Attacking who I love, your going to pay with your hide!_

The Aura began to settle, before it began to wrap around her body, Ruby's modest clothes were replaced by a red-black long sleeve leotard,a form fitting jacket with shoulder guards that didn't hinder her movement with the Rose-moon pattern wrapping around the jacket, a waist belt-cape that went to her knees, thigh high boots, black finger-less gauntlets and finally her weapon. A black crescent Blade that had the handle ¼ of the way up and behind the blade allowing for maximum attacking surface. On her face was a half wolf mask with the emblem that was on her forehead. Ruby's eyes were glowing silver as she glared at the shadow. (6)

"Leave my sister ALONE!" yelled Ruby making the shadow back away. It quickly regained it's courage.

 _Blood red roses fill the scene_

 _I'll tell you now this is no bad dream_

 _You'll reap the consequences of your actions_

 _When I get mean_

The Shapeless charged at Ruby, only for Ruby to slid under the attack and cutting off it's tail. The Shapeless roared in pain as it turned to the smirking girl. Charging again it began a relentless barrage of attacks on Ruby wit stabs and slashes intent on killing her. Ruby blocked or dodged the attack with grace and finesse she normally didn't have. Yang looked on in shock as her sister did a FREAKING magical girl transformation before her eyes. Yang shuck her head, Grabbing her scroll she quickly sent a S.O.S out to anyone nearby and hoped they would get there in time.

 _Red and yellow petals in the sky_

 _for attacking the dragon you forfeit your life_

 _in the end you should have never started this fight_

 _For it will be your last night_

Ruby broke the engagement and spun away while folding her Crescent blade in half, while the handle connected to the upper half turning it into a rifle. Ruby went to one knee and took careful aim, before opening up several salvo's upon the Shapeless. Each bullet hit the mark, staggering and wounding the beast. Seeing the beast weakened Ruby took this as her chance and vanished before appearing in a tornado of Roses above the Shapeless. As she she spun around the blade switched from rifle-mode to blade mode as the cutting edge glowed silver.

 _For her I'll do my best_

 _on this day I lay you to rest_

 _anyone else out there can be my guest_

 _But you Wont... Pass... this... TEST!_

"Die," said Ruby as she varnished and appeared next to the Shapeless, only without it's head on it's shoulders.

AS Ruby stood with her back turned she saw a group of four huntsmen next to Yang.

Qrow Bradwen, Her Legendary Drunken Uncle of a Huntsmen. All signs of drunkenness gone as he held his weapon at the ready.

Taiyang Xiao Long, her father, Teacher of Signals unarmed combat class, and a Powerhouse Huntsmen

And two she didn't recognize the other two. One was an Older man with gray hair and a cane, while other was a young woman with Brown hair, green pants, a white tunic, and a brown vest in her hand was a staff with a red dust Orb attached to it. The armor turned to dust, leaving Ruby in her old clothes. (7)

Yang got up and hobbled over to Ruby. As she approached her little sister Ruby fell into Yang's arms unconscious from using so much power in one go. Yang cuddled Ruby in her arms glad her sister was safe and alive.

"That was some impressive power," said Qrow.

"Indeed it was," said Ozpin.

"What are you thinking Master Ozpin?" asked the woman.

"Something that will bring me great sadness," said Ozpin as the plans he was thinking off would put the crimson haired girl in the middle of the coming storm.

0000000000000000000000000000000

And cut. I wrote the entire chapter out on paper while I was away on my Business Trip. While doing that I had thoughts on who the other 3 would be. And unlike the Maidens it's not exclusive to females. I had a few ideas of who the other armor users are, but i'll keep it to myself for now.

Anyway catch you guys in the next chapter.

A/N

1: Did anyone else pick up the tad bit of resentment Yang had during Vol 5. Not for Ruby, but for Tai and him 'leaving' Yang and Ruby to themselves.

2: I don't know if anyone else thinks it, but I feel like Semblances can evole into another level that is beyond what we've seen. Also a cookie for anyone who can guess where Theresa inspiration came from!

3: Pachyderm is the 'Land' version of a Bullhead. It's basically a Very large 6-8 wheeled vehicle that is used for land transportation when a Bullhead isn't needed. If anyone from Rooster Teeth is reading this, give me credit if you use it in the show.

4: Saw a pic f yang in cowboy clothes. I thought it was cool, so I'm adding the Cowboy hat to her clothes.

5: I figure that even once Aura is unlocked it's not something you can engage without training. Even Oscar got knocked on his ass by Ruby.

6: Look up Zen-Aku's blade from Power Rangers Wild Force and you'll get a genreal Idea of what it looks like. I do not own Power rangers.


	3. No choice at all

Cat: RWBY

Title: Armor of the Lost Kingdoms

Rating: M

Pairing: Pollination (Enabaler Included)

Summary: The war between Light and Darkness raged on for as long as anyone could remember. However the Balance could tip in the favor in either direction due to several factors. One such factor is the Armor of the Lost kingdom.

Here's chapter 3... I might have messed up on the pairing setting. I'll have to fix it. Other then that it's been a pretty amazing start to this story. At least in my eyes. Now onto Review Response

 **Dark Dhampir-** Yes Ruby has a temper. That will become more apperent why later. As for what number 7 was that was added as a place holder, that I forgot to remove.

"Birdie No!," speech

" _Brothers of the White Fang!" though/flashback/stories_

"Ruby Rose leader of Team RWBY speaking!" Scroll communication

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: No choice at all**

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Xiao Long/ Rose home**

 **Time: 1200**

Ozpin sat in a chair as he drank from his coffee. Behind him was Amber standing as if she were a knight guarding her king, Qrow sat on the couch to the right of Ozpin while Tai was pacing before them. It had been a day since Ruby and Yang had been attacked. It had also been a day since one of the Lost Artifacts of the 100 Kingdom Era had returned and in the hands of a 10-year-old Girl.

"Let me get this straight you want to take Ruby... a 10 year old little girl off to conduct specialized training in Arts that have been lost for hundreds if not a thousand years!?" yelled Tai with narrowed eyes.

"Tai keep it down. The girls are sleeping," said Qrow opening his flask only for it to be knocked from his hand. Qrow looked at the spilled contents before turning to Tai, no anger, just a plain unreadable expression on his face.

"Don't tell me to calm down in my own fucking house!" yelled Tai.

"However you look at it Taiyang Master Ozpin and Qrow are right. The little one needs to be trained and taken on Missions to get the hang of this power or even take the armor from her. Such a powerful weapon could fall into the hands of Her if were not careful," said Amber.

Tai turned to Amber with a glare. "It's bad enough she inherited the power of the Silver-eyes Families. The destined enemies of the Grimm,but one of the Four Armors from the Era of 100 Kingdoms. Now your talking about accelerated training! Missions! HER! Ruby is ten years old for Oum's sake! She should be having fun, playing with her friends, thinking about a future! Not training for YOUR war Ozpin!" growled Tai.

Qrow sighed. "Tai, she's shown powers not seen since the Era of 100. Salem will come for her in the future wither you like it or not. I want my daughter to be able to hold her own in a fight if need be," said Qrow.

Tai grabbed Qrow by his shirt and hoisted him into the air! "Your Daughter!? You gave up that right when you went running into the Grimm Lands before Ruby was even born! You left Summer alone for a long time! You don't get to claim her as your child!" (1)

Qrow narrowed his eyes. "Forgive me for wanting to make the world a safe place for my niece and daughter! You got comfortable at Signal and Raven bailed on us shortly after Yang was born! Only Summer and I were still on the front lines with all kinds of creatures! Someone has to get their hands dirty so that our kids NEVER see the things we see!" roared Qrow in righteous fury!

"That's quite enough you two," said Ozpin making the two men back away from each other. "It's Clear that you don't want her in danger. From the intail we have gathered we still have time before Salem makes her move. 5-7 years to be exact,"

"What are you saying Ozpin?" asked Tai.

"Regardless of what you want or even what Ruby wants... She will have no choice at all," said Ozpin standing up. "If you'll excuse me. I have to get to Beacon. I have things that I must attend to. Amber,"

Amber followed Ozpin out, leaving two angry men behind. Unknown to all of them Yang had heard everything from the top of the stairs.

"Ruby's... not my sister?" said Yang in shock.

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Xiao Long/Rose Home**

 **Time: 0720 (5 years later)**

Ruby Rose lay in her bed sleeping peacefully. Over the last few years Ruby had blossomed into a Cute teenage girl that people had a hard time saying no to. Her Crimson hair now reached to the base of her neck and was choppy. She shot up to the height of 5'2" with C-cup breasts that were attached to a strong athletic body frame, she currently wore white bottoms with roses all along it, a black tank top with a grimm heart on it, and over her eyes was a mask

Over the last 5 years Ruby had trained to become a prodigy in combat arms and Weapon design. She could take apart an Atlaisn Military Rifle rebuild it and then modify it to the point where it was at least 87 percent better then it had been. She was also the Vale Coastal Regions Combat Jr Tag-team Champion with Yang. Their teamwork and bond as sisters made them the perfect team. That and For some odd reason Yang really loved her snuggling and kissing with Ruby.

The door to the room opened and in walked her 'sister'. Yang was as Beautiful as ever. Her body had developed to the level of 'femfatale' with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose normally, but at times she pulls it into pigtails,that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top, standing at 5'8" with deceptive levels of strngth seeing as she could bench press 1000 pounds without breaking a sweat, and rocking a pair of DD-cup breasts. She currently wore a dark-yellow short-sleeved shirt with black shorts. This was her normal sleepwear.

Yang walked over to the bed and climbed into it with Ruby while facing her 'sister'. Ever since the Revelation 5 years ago that they were not sisters Yang had tried to keep looking at Ruby as her sister. For a long time it was easy, but around the time Yang turned 14 and Ruby 12 Yang had started to develop feelings other then those of sisterly love for the crimsonnette. Yang had done everything she could to stop these feelings, dating other people, partying, even experimented with a few guys and girls, but nothing ever worked. No her heart was set on Ruby. So she started snuggling up with Ruby and taking her kisses where she could. It was a strange unfrequented love, simply because Ruby did love Yang, but like a sister and not a lover.

Yang smiled at Ruby as she sleep. She reached up and moved a stray lock from Ruby's face as Ruby mumbled in her sleep. Turning over she looked at a Photo of her and Ruby from about 2 years ago. It was the First time they had won the Tag-Team Coastal Championship. Nine brutal rounds and 3 days of facing some of the toughest non-registered Huntesmen and Huntresses in training. Ruby's Fast in-out style fighting style combined with Yang's unarmed skills and tank like semblance made them a formidable team. Both had been scouted for modeling and acting because of said victory. Neither girl took it up seeing as how they valued their privacy. Although Ruby's legion of Fanboys made Yang quite annoyed. Tai and Qrow had been in their corner every step of every battle and it made the girls happy. Yang looked around Ruby's room , before her eyes went to the corner to the Ruby's 'babies as she liked to call them.

Cresent Rose- A huge ass sinper-rifle that could turn into a scythe. It functioned just like Ruby had intended it to, but Ruby used it about half as much as she used the Crescent Blade. Mostly because while Ruby had the strange Blade of her Crescent Blade, it wasn't _her_ weapon. It was an extension of the Armor-which was a last resort mst of the time-. Even so Ruby's skills with Crescent Rose were insane. In fact she had used cresnt rose for the Semi Finals and Finals

Innocent Thorns- It was a 7-chamber black revolver with an 8-inch barrel that had a knife along the edge of it, the handle was red. This was Ruby's secondary weapon when she chose to Use Crescent Rose. It had a good distance and fired 13 MM bullet.

Crescent Blade- The strange Blade blade that appeared 5 years ago. Even though the Era of 100 Kingdoms was over 3000 years ago it had modern features that Ruby was able to tinker with as need be. She had replaced the 'factory' barrel with a slightly longer barrel that allowed for faster cooling, but didn't scarifire the speed between transformations. She even added a feature that separated the blade into two as well as allowing it to coe apart at sections allowing for a strange looking blade. (2)

"Yang," said Ruby slowly waking up and removing the mask from her tired eyes.

Yang smiled at Ruby, before giving her a small kiss. "Moring Rubes," said Yang as she got behinnd Ruby and spooned her.

"What- Yawn- time is it?" asked Ruby.

Yang looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's only 9 Rubes. You got a little time to sleep before we head to Vale," said Yang.

Ruby nodded. Normally Ruby would be up well before Yang. Normally to go running or train, but last night she got a new barreal for her favortie Baby Cresecent Rose and spent the entre not modifying it with new specs that would allow her to fire a .30-60 from Cresecnt Rose.

What are we going to Vale for?" asked Ruby.

"I got my Pre-test for Beacon and you said that you needed to get some new magazines for your guns," said Yang.

Ruby nodded. "Alright. Love you Yang," said Ruby.

Yang's heart picked up a beat or two hearing Ruby say that. She smiled at her sister, before kissing her temple. "I love you too Rubes," said Yang as she snuggled up to her sister.

0000000000000000000000

And Cut. Next chapter will start RWBY proper as far as C

annon goes. Also if anyone has any ideas on how to make this story better, don't hold \ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

A/N

1: I know, I know what's going to get said, but There are just TOO MANY DAMN THINGS pointing to Qrow being Ruby's father. Besides this is FANfiction. If I want to change the original pairings I will.

2: I've seen a few people either give Ruby a different weapon or Modify Crescent Rose. I chose to do both.


End file.
